wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggle Owl Medley
"The Wiggly Owl Medley" is a Wiggly medley song from The Wiggles' album: Wiggly Safari. It has been seen on TV in the documentary The Wiggles Take On The World. A version without Do the Owl at the end has been used in some concerts, including Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert and part of the Sailing Around the World Tour. While the only official name given to it is "Wiggly Medley" (as seen on the Happy 15th Birthday! DVD), fans have unofficially dubbed this version as the "Toot Toot Medley". Song Credits * Music & Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Craig Abercrombie, Dominic Lindsay, Steve Irwin * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians English Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Sam Moran, Mark Punch * Bass/Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion - Steve Machamer * Piano/Organ/Accordion - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Taiwanese Version * Lead Vocals - Danny Shao * Additional Vocals - Carlos Chang, James Arthur Chen, Anni Hsu * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano/Organ/Accordion - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion - Steve Machamer * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics Toot, toot chugga, chugga big red car, we’ll travel near and we’ll travel far. Toot, toot chugga, chugga big red car, were gonna ride the whole day long. Toot, toot chugga, chugga big red car, we’ll travel near and we’ll travel far. Toot, toot chugga, chugga big red car, were gonna ride the whole day long. Hot Potato, hot potato. (Hot Potato, Hot Potato) Hot Potato, hot potato. (Hot Potato, Hot Potato) Hot Potato, hot potato, (Potato) potato, (potato) Potato, Potato, Potato. Do the monkey. We're gonna do the monkey. Monkey, monkey. Yeah, that's alright. We're gonna jump to the front and back. Come on jump and to the front and back. We're gonna jump to the front and back. Yeah, that's alright. Well, you push your arms up in the air from side to side (Shoo-bee-doo) Then the next thing we do is sing Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp) Then you stamp your feet and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Chomp, now (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Well, it's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Ooo, ooo, ooo Wags-y loves to shake-shake Ooo, ooo, ooo He dances the shake-shake All the time, ime-ime-ime He dances it all the time, ime-ime-ime He dances it all the time. Everybody clap Everybody sing (La, la, la, la, la!) Bow to your partner Then you turn around. (Yippee!) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Wake Up Jeff! Everybody's wiggling. Wake Up Jeff! We really need you. Wake Up Jeff! You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. Magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Makes him sing in different ways. Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. What's gonna happen when you push the first button? What's gonna happen when you push the second button? What's gonna happen when you push the third button? What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? Moooooove like an emu, move. Moooooove like an emu, move. Put your hands up in the air just like an emu. Make a beak to peck everywhere. Peck everywhere, that's why we do. Wiggly Party. Wiggly Party. Wiggly Party. Stamp, stamp, stamp, clap, clap, clap. Wiggle your hips just like that. Stamp, stamp, stamp, clap, clap, clap. Wiggle your hips just like that. Hoot-hoot, hoot-hoot Do the owl. Hoot-hoot, hoot-hoot Do the owl. The owl is a type of bird Found around the world. Put your hands in your big owl eyes. We're gonna do the owl. Hoot-hoot, hoot-hoot Do the owl. Hoot-hoot, hoot-hoot Do the owl. Hoot-hoot, hoot-hoot Do the owl. Hoot-hoot, hoot-hoot Do the owl. The owl is a type of bird Found around the world. Put your hands in your big owl eyes. We're gonna do the owwwwwl. Songs in Medley *Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car from Toot Toot! (1998) * Hot Potato from Yummy Yummy (1998) * The Monkey Dance from Yummy Yummy (1994) * Romp Bomp A Stomp from Wake Up Jeff! (1996) * Wags Loves to Shake Shake from Yule Be Wiggling (2002) * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Wiggle Time (1998) * Wake Up Jeff! from Wake Up Jeff! (1996) * Captain's Magic Buttons from Hoop-Dee-Doo It's A Wiggly Party (2002) * Move Like an Emu from Hoop-Dee-Doo It's A Wiggly Party (2002) * Wiggly Party from Hoop-Dee-Doo It's A Wiggly Party (2002) * Do the Owl from Wiggly Safari (2002) Trivia * In Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert, Anthony was absent for only 3 minutes and 10 seconds after Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car and before Move Like an Emu. * Most versions of this Medley ommited Do The Owl at the end, which is the very song this Medley is named after. Gallery See here Appearances Video Appearances *Happy 15th Birthday! (shortened version) TV Appearances *The Wiggles Take on the World (clips only) *TV Series 5 (shortened version) Album Appearances *Wiggly Safari Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Safari songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Non-video songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Medley songs Category:2001 Category:Action Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:2001 songs Category:Sam Moran Songs